Going to Duel Accademy
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: Well, you see alot of kids, but the rest of Slifer red, where are they, who are they, find out now. Sounds better then is starts at beggining, yes POV.
1. A Chance has Come

First chapter, and I'm using cards used by people that isn't in America yet but in Japan. I only have two, so don't worry. I'll explain what they do later.

"Talking"

'Thinking which is only in POV'

Going to Duel Academy

Chapter 1

A Chance Has Come.

(Ben's POV)

Ok, before we well, do this story, you might want to know me better. All I want to do is get out of School for gifted duelists and be accepted into Duel Academy. I get A's and B's, so I should get there. But yet the chances are pretty slim. I have Brown hair, which goes down. I'm tall, blue eyes. I wear a blue shirt, with black pants, and white sneakers. My greatest card I have is the rock out loud card "Legendary Striker". Ok, that's everything about me, now back to the story.

I woke up, 6 am, got dressed and everything. I got my duel disk and deck, and ran to the sign up list thing.

"Come on, Come on, my friends wanted to catch at least one duel before the exam, I got to make it. I just got to make it." I said.

I went through the park taking a short cut. I then found a thrown away skate board, so I used it for my speed. I had to skitch on a few cars just to make it before 6:30.

"WHAT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THEY SAID THEY'ED MAKE IT! Oh well, they are probably coming here now."

(Two hours later)

"Hey David." Said my five friends all coming here together. We didn't even have enough time to duel.

Ok, we have 3 girls as friends, and rest boys. One of the girls are Mariah, long blond, wears a pink very short skirt, and a white shirt. She has a sister, a twin sister named Jacqueline who wears jeans, red shirt, and has long blue hair. Last is Cindy, she has black hair in a pony tail, and wears a green sweater along with a striped colorful shirt and also a very short blue skirt. The two guys all wear jeans and are named Jack. One Jack wears a white shirt, and is a blond, who has bangs. The other Jack has dragon shirt, with red hair standing up. Now on with the story.

We raced in, signed up, and took the written exams. I entered the answers easily.

'What is Yugi's Favorite card? Easy, Dark Magician'

Then we were sent to duel the duel protractors.

"Ladies first." I said.

"Ok wise guy, I summon Elemantle Hero Clayman in defense mode."

"Fine, my go. I summon Steamroid, now dude, attack his claydude." I said.

Steamroid came out(1800/1800), grew 500 attack points, and attacked Elemantle Hero Clayman, destroying him.

"Ok, my turn, I summon my Masaki The Legendary Swordsman along with a Black Pendant. Now Masaki, attack Steamroid."

Masaki came out(1100/1100 – 1600/1100) and charged at Steamroid. He then slashed his sword taking my train out. My life points then dropped to 3700.

"Fine dude, I now cast Sky Scraper, then summon Elemantle Hero Sparkman. Now dude, destroy his Masaki dude."

Spark man came out(1600/1400 – 2600) and shocked Masaki. Then shadows came out and strucked me. The duel proctor has 3000 lp when I had 300 more. Sparkman then fell back down(1600/1400)

"I'll end things with 2 face downs, your go."

"Fine, I summon Elemantle Hero Wild Heart, attack."

The dude came out(1500/1600 – 2500/1600) and attacked my dude (1600/1400 – 2100/1400 – 2800/1400)

Elemantle Hero Wild Heart was taken out.

"What, but how?" asked the proctor.

Two cards were in the air, Reinforcements and Rush Recklessy.

Sparkman : 1600/1400

"Err... I'll end things off with a face down, go."

"My go, I offer Elemantle Hero Spark dude to summon Judge dude, now dude, attack!"

Judgeman appeared and went for an attack but then the trap card "Save Player" came. His lp increase to 4900 lp.

"I'll end my go with a face down, your go."

"Ok, wise move because I use Monster Reborn to summon... your elemantle hero sparkman. Now as you say it, Spark dude, attack his dude."

Judge dude was destroyed easily. My lp dropped to 2900.

"Fine."

I drew a card at my go. Then I smiled.

"First I use pot of greed."

I drew two cards.

"Err, now I use Graceful charity."

I drew 3 cards and sent one of mine and the new ones to the grave.

"Now I use the card you are using against me, Monster Reborn, to summon my Legendary Striker, now dude attack his dude."

Legendary striker came out (2300/2200), and destroyed spark man, then went out for an attack at the proctor.

Duel proctor: lp: 1900

"Next turn, your done for."

"Well, you are wrong, because now I use tribute to the doomed on Legendary Striker."

Legendary Striker was then hit by mummy strips, and brought to the ground.

"Err."

"Now I summon my very own Great Angus."

A giant red fire pig came out(1800/1600)

"Now Great Angus, attack him directly."

Great Angus stood up on his hinds legs, jumped infront of me. And slashed both of his claws. The then did a flip back to his position.

My np: 1100

'There is only one way I can win.'

"I activate Solemn Wishes, its been face down for a while, and now I'm using it!"

I drew a card, and my life points turned to 1600

"I summon Legendary Guard in Defense mode!"

A rocky looking dude fell down on his knees.

"Then I put two face downs, your go."

"I use Harpies Feather Duster to take out those cards, and summon my second Elemantle Hero Spark man. Now Elemantle hero spark man, take out his guard so I can win."

"Spark man strucked, but nothing happened."

"Whatever, for my last move I use Gracefull charity."

Proctors lp: 2900

"Ok, thanks, first I use Snatch steal, then polymerization to summon to fuse Spark man and clay man to make Elemantle Hero Thunder Giant."

Thunder Giant appeared and Great Angus was destroyed. Then Thunder Giant grew up to 3400 lps. I switched Legendary Guard to Attack mode, and they all went in for an attack after I gave the order.

Proctors lp: 2900-3900-1500-1000

"Err, My move, I summon ahh, ahh, winged kuriboh in defense mode a long with the scape coat magic card."

"Ok, suit yourself, my go, I sacrafise my guard dude to summon Legendary Asilant, now attack his scape goat."

A lady appeared and took out two scape goats after thunder giant took out his winged kuriboh.

"My move, I summon, Protector of the throne in defense mode and a card face down."

"Ok, I summon my Flame Ruler."

"Trap Hole!"

"Dust Tornado! Well Flame ruler, take out a scape goat, Asilant, take out his last two creatures, Thunder Giant take out my opponant."

All three monsters attacked at once, making my opponant have well, -2400 lp, or lets just say 0 for short.

"Well, congratulations, you won, expect to go to the accademy in a week."

(Outside of the building.)

"Jacqueline, Jack with red hair, both of you failed!" screamed everyone else who beat the assigned proctor."

"Hey, we are the worst duelist in the group, we don't even have one fusion monster, not to mention a card that has over 2500 attack, not like all of you." They both said.

"Whatever, lets just lighten up, they can enter next year after all." I said.

I saw the door open.

"Huh..."

A kid with brown hair came, he seemed happy. I couldn't help but stair. I know I would see a whole lot of him, he must have beaten the Proctor.

"Ben, best duelist out of all of us, who only has one monster stronger then 2500 attack, wake up. Stop stairing at the handsome young boy you gay pervert." Said the banged Jack.

"I AM NOT GAY OR A PERVERT JACK! But, there is something about that kid, which is he'll be in our class in school guys."

"Huh, how do you know?" asked Cindy.

"I just know, I just gotta duel that kid, well, my mom said if I won, sleep over at my place, come on guys, you already asked your parents for permission, lets go!"

I said as I jumped in the air then ran, I saw the skateboard I found, I picked it up, it might help me out later.

(End of chapter)

Hope you liked it, man that duel was long, its was like umm uhh, 1...2...3, three pages, well, seeya, and good bye, see you next chapter, plus I want a whole lot of reviews.


	2. Plane to Dream Island

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Whatever, just got bored after I handed in the chappie, so here's a new one, might finish it tomorrow since it is late at night. Oh and by the way, I was kinda half asleep, and I still am. Better get the sodas and sugar

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh gx... yet, MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA(cops bust in) I said nothing.

Claimer: I own all of you, I am your leader, help me complete my master plan! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, lol, joking, just really bored.

Going To Duel Academy

Chapter 2

Plane to Dream Island

We were on the plane, I was with Jack(the Jack with bangs is just called Jack now) and Mariah, with Cindy on the back in the middle seat.

"Everyone, we are about to arrive Duel Academy, please fasten your seat belts and return your seats to the correct up right position." Said the captain.

Ben yawned a little bit. He then looked out the window, and saw the island. He thought it was amazing.

Game on

Get your Game On!

Come on, you better play your cards rights  
Chilling out with your crew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, we're never working too hard  
Where back at class, they never thought us this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit or miss this.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well Take 'em on together!  
Right Now! Lets Go!  
Yugioh Gx! Generation Next!  
Game On! Get your game on!  
Come on, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Get your game on!  
Well make the grade and win this fight!  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh Gx!  
Game On! Get your game on!  
Come on, you better play your cards right!

Game On!  
Come on and get your game on

(Ben's pov)

"Welcome new students, I am the duelist councilor, yadda yadda yadda, bla bla bla bla, hope you have a nice time in this school." Blabbed the boring old man.

I looked around, and saw that kid from last week. He was hanging around with this kid with blue hair, and glasses. I then left with everyone else, then this weird kid with a blue coat bumped into me.

"Watch where you are going Slipher Slacker."

I looked back at that kid.

'He should learn to duel with his mouth, but this is a school, not the play ground. I just can't go up to him by dueling at school.'

(at out room)

"What, why is a girl in our dorm exactly, I mean, how can there only be two girls that are sliphers, no fair." exclaimed Jack.

"Jack, we have two beds, both loaf, we can live dude, they take one side, we take the other. Besides, you heard the boring chancellor dude."

"This girl really needs a Slipher girl dorm. Sheesh."

'This is great, I have the whole room all to myself.'

"Come on Sy, our room is this way, I think." Said a voice.

I looked out the window, it was the kid. I should of guessed that red meant you are apart of Slipher Red, which would mean the lowest of the low since we start out here. No wonder that guy called me that name.

(at the lunch room place)

"Ok guys, I'll introduce myself. My name is..."

"Jaden, stop eating... Oh no, he is coming this way."

"Well, since people want to eat so bad, go ahead(was the words like that, I don't know, I forget, you know what, lets just pretend it was like that)"

I ate my dinner, and went to my room. I should of stayed, I was still hungry.

"David, if you are hungry, you should of stayed. Well, too late now, I'll make you something, your favorite." Said Mariah.

'Hmm, ramen, noona ramen, soona ramen, any ramen is good for me.'

"Thanks Mariah, I owe you one."

"No problem."

I heard my stomach growl, and I also heard somebody still eating downs stairs.

"Awe man."

I took out my deck out of my suit case and looked in my cards. Then I found my Elemantle Hero Avian and my Elemantle Hero Burstenatrix.

'Why do I have these cards out, I'm looking for some strategies, not some odd monsters.'

I took out the next card, polymerization.

"... why do I feel like I should be worried about this?"

"Worried about what?" asked Mariah.

"Oh uh... nothing."

I then felt Cindy over my shoulder.

"Oh, I see, you must be worried about Elemantle Hero Flame Winged man. That would be great for you... if you had it. You see, he has 2100 attack, and when he takes out a monster, they lose the amount of life points also accounting to the number of attack points the monster destroyed has."

"Uhh... ok, I have no clue what you said."

"Never mind. Oh, the ramen is almost ready."

'Why is she so nice to me. She is only like that so I can buy her something, and she wouldn't stop bugging me till I did. Wait a second, she must want me to buy her that Elemantle Hero flame uhh dude. But they don't sell cards separately. SHE MUST WANT ME TO BUY BOOSTER PACKS ON THE SHOP TILL I DO! AHH MAN! Well, if she did, she wouldn't just be making ramen. She'd introduce me to her friends... who are not here besides Cindy.'

"Here you go." She said in her sweet but suspected voice.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked

"Nothing... why do you ask?" she replied back.

"Well... you are nice, what do you want? You don't just make me ramen if you want nothing."

"umm uhh... I'll tell you when you eat your ramen."

"Ok, whatever."

I ate a bite of the soup.

(Normal POV outside of the dorm)

"AIYEEEE!" was heared from the dorm.

(Ben's POV in dorm)

I poked the mouse trap on my tongue.

"Who knew you can hide these in soup." I said, but it came out like this "hoo new ooo canee hidee thees ine soop"

I looked at Mariah, laughing on the floor. She then put a bowl of ramen on the table and removed the mouse trap.

"What's with all the... oh, I'll just leave you two love birds alone." Said Jack. He then went to the other long side of the bed to watch us.

I looked at Cindy's bed, she was doing the same thing. I then started eating the new bowl or ramen, moving my fork everywhere to look for a mouse trap.

"You know Jack, I can tell Cindy about your big crush on her, oops, too late, she is wide awake doing the same thing you are doing."

I didn't look back as Jack screamed my name. But I knew they were both blushing.

"I'm... I'm hitting the showers." Said Jack as he opened the door and left.

I looked at his suit case, it had his towel on top of it.

'Hee hee hee, this could be a great time to take pictures as he is running in the cold wet in his clothes jittering.'

I looked around.

'Hey, he took my towel, err.'

I finished my ramen, and went outside for a walk.

"A slipher slacker, I wouldn't challenge you, but seeing I am bored and also we need at least a duel a chapter, I challenge you." Said the obelisc.

"Ok, duel. Ladies first."

"Fine, I'll summon my gyroid in defense move and end."

"Fine, my go, I use Reload."

I put my cards in my deck, shuffled and drew 6 more cards.

"Great, now I use polymerization to summon Sanwhich(2000/1900) and also Spark man, now both attack."

Gyroid was destroyed because his effect say he can survive one attack.

"I summon my Steamoid, now take out his Sanwhich."

My Sanwhich was taken out instantly.

"I'll end my turn with a card face down. Your 'GO!'" said the guy with the two fingers thing(like Austin Powers)

"Ok, I summon..."

'He has a trap card, and I can't even see what it is. I don't even have a card to block it.'

"Legendary Guard in Defense mode, and I put Spark man into defense mode as well."

"Ok, I reveal my face down, Snatch Steal." He said at his turn.

He took my Legendary Guard, and I got up to 4700 lp. He then sacrificed both monsters.

"Now I summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. Next I play Discard hand."

I had a really good hand, but I could do nothing about it. I guess he put a Dark Magician to his grave because DMG gained 300 attack.

DMG: 2300/1700

"I now attack your Spark Man."

My LP: 4000

"Err, my go." I said as I drew.

"Sweet! Ok dude, face this, I use Fusion Gate, and Monster Reborn to make my Elemantle Hero Thunder Giant, along with a Flame Swordsman."

Thunder Giant came(2400/2000) Along with Flames Swordsman(1800/1600)

"Now, Thunder Giant make the girl go bye bye." I said as he used his effect. Then they both attacked him directly.

? LP: 0

"Ha ha, I win. Nice game dude." I said as I started home.

"You beat me, and I think this would help you." He said as I stopped and a card flew by.

I catched the card.

"Pitch Black War-wolf..." I started.

I turned around

"Why would this hel..." I said realizing that the guy was gone."

"Ahh... Whatever."

I said returning to my dorm. When I came back, everyone was asleep. I took the lower bunk and slept.

(end of story)

Ok ok ok, done done done. No traps this duel, or face downs, besides the bluff. Well, see you next chapter.


	3. The Chrystonian Monsters

Ok, now reviews so far, on with the story.

Going to Duel Academy

Chapter 3

The Chrystonian Monsters

"First class guys, come on, wake up. Its only 6 am. We have enough time for breakfast, first period we can duel people. Come on, wakey wakey." Said Ben.

(1 hour later)

They were in class early. All four, sitting next to each other, with the girls in the middle. They had their decks ready and prepared.

"Ok..." said the teacher who also comes to class early to use the computer 'secretly'.

"Umm, since you four are here early, and class starts in a hour and a half, you can duel. Uhh, I choose Ben Ichinova vs. Jack Sten." The teacher class.

Ben and Jack went up to the stage, and other kids or should I say 'spectators' came in just to watch the match.

"Ready to lose foose." Said Jack using his favorite phrase.

"Nahh, you are gonna lose. I'll make the first go."

Ben drew a card.

"I summon Legendary Guard face up in defense mode. Now, your go."

"Ok, I use tribute to the doomed to take out your guard."

Strips came out and took away Ben's Guard.

"Now I summon(Note, I have decided to make card OC's for this character since I don't know too many new cards, and that they barely use any old ones) my Chrystonian Dragon(2100/100)."

A shiny red dragon landed on the ground that came from a floating red circle in the air. The circle then quickly disappeared. He had two arms, 2 legs, he can stand on his hind legs. He had no wings, but a yellow horn on his head. His eyes were yellow, he had purple between the eyes and the dark black eyebrows. What even made it more scarier were those 3 spikes on its back, in the form of a triangle.

"Err, I hate your Chrystonian monsters. Its just too bad you can't attack. Chrystonian monsters can't attack on their first turn unless Chrystonian Crystal was on the feild." Ben exclaimed.

"Your right about that. So I'll end."

Ben drew a card.

"Well, this go will be a great one, because now I use Chrystonian Counter Down, which makes all Chrystonian monsters lose 900 attack and defense points." Said Ben putting in the card. Chrystonian Dragon went to 1200 attack.

"Now I summon Elemantle Hero Sparkman, Sparkdude attack."

Elemantle Sparkman came to the feild. Then he lifted his hand and shocked Chrystonian Dragon to the graveyard.

Jacks lp: 3600

"Your go."

"Ok, first I summon Chrystonian Warrior and cast Chrystonian Come Back to get Chrsytonian Dragon."

Both Chrsytonian Warrior and Chrystonian Dragon came to the feild.

"Next I use polymerization to fuse them into Chrystonian Dragon Warrior. As you know, Chrystonian Dragon Warrior can only be summoned if a polymerization is used, but also, both monsters needed to summon it must be on the field."

Then both monsters jumped in the air, and a red warrior with the three spikes on its back, with no eyes, but a metal slider to cover it. He had a sword on his back that showed dragon drawings on it, and his boots had weird light red lines coming out of it in a circlish way.

"Now my pretty, attack his Sparkman."

His new monster, Chrystonian Dragon Warrior(2000/1000) jumped in the air and swinged his sword at my Sparkman, and then he grew(2300/1000).

Ben's LP: 3600

Ben drew a card, and didn't like what he saw.

"I summon Elemantle Hero Avian in defense mode, your go."

"My go indeed. I now use change of heart to take control of your Avian. Next I use Chrystonian Meteor to make him a chrystonian monster, making him gain 500 attack. So how do you like Chrystonian Avian?" asked Jack "Now, attack my pretties."

Both monsters attacked Ben bringing him down to 800 lp.

"My go." Ben said sweating. "Now I use polymerization to make Sanwhich(2000/1800) by using the Sangan and Which of the Black Forrest in my hand. Now I use Defusion to seperate them, and now I sacrafise both of them to summon my Legendary Striker."

My legendary Striker appeared in front of Ben.

"Now monster reborn to bring back my spark dude."

Elemantle Hero Sparkman landed in front of him.

"Now Spark dude, take out his dude."

Sparkman destroyed Chrystonian Avian.

"Now I use Legendary Striker's effect to attack twice, once on Chrystonian Dragon Warrior and once on you."

Legendary Striker picked up his sword and took out Chrystonian Dragon Warrior and then attacked Jack directly.

Jack's lp: 2400-2300-0

Jack lost the battle barely.

End of story

Ok, I just want you to know all these OC monsters can be use, but you must, **MUST** tell me in a review to use them. I can show you all Chrystonian cards below. If you make a card that isn't below, then I'll flame your fic till it burns away.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Name: Chrystonian Dragon

Type: Monster

Lvl: 4

Element: Fire

Description/effect: This monster can't attack when it was just summoned.

Attack: 2100

Defense: 100

Name: Chrystonian Warrior

Type: Monster

Lvl: 4

Element: Earth

Description/effect: This monster can't attack when it was just summoned.

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1000

Name: Chrystonian Dragon Warrior

Type: Monster

Lvl: 7

Element: Earth

Description/effect: This monster can attack the turn it was just summoned. When it destroys a monster that doesn't have Chrystonian in its name, all Chrystonian monsters gain 300 attack. When it destroys a monster with Chrystonian in its name, all Chrystonian monsters lose 1000 attack and defense points.

Name: Chrystonian Life Safer

Type: Monster

Lvl: 3

Element: Wind

Description/effect: This monster can't attack at all. When this card is face up in defense mode, all other Chrystonian monsters are safe, and its impossible at all for you to lose life points. Example, Spark man destroys regular Avian, you don't lose lp(don't include if you says its effect on bottom like this).

Attack: 1000

Defense: 2900

Name: Chrystonian Counter Down

Type: Spell(continuous)

Description/effect: All Chrystonian monsters lose 900 attack and defense.

Name: Chrystonian Come Back

Type: Spell(equip)

Description/effect: Brings back a Chrystonian monster back with 1000 more attack. This can attack when it is brought back. When this card is destroyed, or the monster is destroyed, both cards go to the graveyard.

Name: Chrystonian Meteor

Type: Spell(equip)

Description/effect: Turns a monster to its Chrystonian self.

Now, cards that can be used for Chrystonian Meteor

xXxXxXxXxXx

Name: Chrystonian Avian

Type: Monster

Element: wind

Lvl: 5

Description: This monster can attack the turn it is summoned. All wind monsters lose 500 attack. This monster can only be summoned if a Elementle Hero Avian gets hit with a Chrystonian Meteor.

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1000

Name: Chrystonian Burstenitrix

Type: Monster

Element: Fire

Lvl: 5

Description: This monster can attack the turn it is summoned. All fire monsters lose 500 attack. This monster can only be summoned if a Elementle Hero Burstenitrix gets hit with a Chrystonian Meteor.

Attack: 1700

Defense1500

Name: Chrystonian Gyroid

Type: Monster

Elemant: Earth

Lvl: 5

Description: This monster can attack the turn it is summoned. All earth monsters lose 500 attack. This monster can only be summoned if a Gyroid gets hit with a Chrystonian Meteor.

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1500

Name: Chrystonian Flame Wingman

Type: Monster

Elemant: Fire

Lvl: 7

Description: This monster can attack the turn it is summoned. This monster can only be summoned if a Elementle Hero Flame Wingman gets hit with a Chrystonian Meteor. When this monster destroys a monster, its opponent duelist loses 500 lifepoints.

Attack: 2100

Defense: 2400


End file.
